The dragon's rebirth
by Cindar
Summary: It is about 3 cats, theirs a new prophesy exactly a 100 years after the death of Firestar. ABANDONED. :
1. Prolog

a/w: I will say this only ones I don't own Warriors.

My Story

Thunderclan

Leader: Snowstar; A white tom with Blu eyes

Depute: Hollepelt; a brown tom

Medicinecat: Rainstorm; Grey she-cat

Warriors:

Poppypelt: Cream coloured she-cat

Dukeclaw: Big black tom with green eyes

-Sandpaw

Asheye: Brown tom with green eyes

Rowanclaw: Brown tom (Give thanx to Indigo)

Kestrelclaw: grey tom with long fur (Give thanx to Indigo)

-Earthpaw

Blackcloud: Black tom with grey eyes

-Foxpaw

Snakeeyes: Tabby tom with brown eyes

Apprentice:

Sandpaw: Sand coloured tom

Earthpaw: Brown tom

Foxpaw: Red/Brown she-cat

Queen:

Frostpelt: Grey she-cat with 2 kits, Flamekit (tom), Icekit (She-cat)

Spottedpelt: Spotted black/withe she-cat 1 kit, Dragonkit (She-cat)

Elders:

Longleg: Blind tom with long legs

Spottedclaw: Spotted she-cat

Windclan

Leader: Airstar; White tom

Depute: Skypelt; Bleu/grey tom

Medicinecat: Rockpelt; Grey tom

Warriors:

Lightning: Brown she-cat with bright yellow streaks

-Clearpaw

Crowleaf: Black tom

-Leoperdpaw

Stonepelt: grey tom

-Lynxpaw

Owltalon: Brown she-cat

Falconefeather: Dark red she-cat

Apprentice:

Clearpaw; Bright eye, red she-cat

leopardpaw: orange tom

Lynxpaw: grey/brown tom

Queen:

Greyfang: Grey She-cat, expecting kits

Spottedfur: Orange tabby, 3 kit, Snowkit (She-cat), Readkit (Tom) and Frostkit (Tom)

Waterdrift: Grey she-cat (2 kit Shadekit (Tom) and Shalekit (She-cat)

Elders:

Ferncloud: Brown tom

Sandclaw: Sand colored tom

IronClaw: Dark grey tom

Drakeeye; Black tom

Riverclan

Leader: Rainstar: grey tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Sapphirepelt: Blue grey she-cat with sapphire eyes

-Readpaw

Medicine cat: Pathcould: tabby with brown eyes

Bearypaw

Warriors:

Bearclaw: Brown tom

-Garnetpaw

Blacktail: White tom with a black tail

-Towelpaw

Redpelt: Red/Brown tom

-Snowpaw

Cloudpelt: White tom

Tigereye: Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentis:

Readpaw: Brown tom with grey eyes

Bearypaw: Grey she-cat with blue/grey eyes

Garnetpaw: Grey tom with grey eyes

Towelpaw: Fluffy grey tom

Snowpaw: White she-cat

Queen:

Whiteheart: White she-cat with blue eyes mate to Blacktail.

Onyxclaw: Black she-cat with dark brown eyes mate to Rainstar

Elders:

Amberpelt: Dark yellow she-cat with brown eyes.

Adderfang: Brown tom with black eyes

Mousewhisker: Brown tom with grey eyes

Larkpelt: Grey she-cat with grey eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Silverstar:

-Brokenpaw

Deputy: Ironheart:

Medicine cat: Runningpelt

-Steampaw

Warriors:

Firestorm: Red she-cat with brown eyes (Give a big thanx to Melanie)

-Treepaw

Greystorm: A spotted grey tabby tom with brown eyes

-Hailpaw

Quickeye: A black she-cat

-Tigerpaw

Mudpelt: A brown tom

Stormsong: A Dark grey she-cat

Apprentice:

Tigerpaw: A striped tom

Treepaw: Brown tom

Hailpaw: Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Brokenpaw: Black tom

Streampaw: Grey tom

Queen:

Raineyes: Grey she-cat with grey eyes

Greytail: grey she-cat with

Camiretail: Brown she-cat with grey eyes expecting kits soon

Elders:

Longear: A Black tom with ears

Goldenpelt: A gold colored she-cat

Blackeyes: White tom with 2 black spots on his eyes

Brookstream: Blue grey tom

This has a bit to do with a noter story or series that _I will_ write because it will fit so perfectly, you mite canister this a cross over but it is a crossover with my one story that I to ideas from many places and some of them are from places that are taking from other places so I do one some parts but if you now were it comes don't complain to me.

Prologue

It had been nearly a 100 years since the time of Firestar and 2000 years sense the birth of the last Black dragon, the clans had move from the lake about 50 years after his death. The forest had bean all but forgotten.

Exactly a 100 years to the day from Firestar death, A new prophesy arrived just as two she-cats give birth. The First was Frostpelt, the she gave birth to a red tom that she called Flamekit (_Flamekit look just like Firestar_) and a blue/grey she-cat that she named Icekit (_Icekit looks just like Bluestar_). The seconded she-cat named Spottedpelt gave birth to a black she-cat, the odd thing was that the kit had wings, the clan muttered about this kit. The mother would not let any other cat touch her. She named her kit Dragonkit. The the silence was broken with a with a small whisper from the medicine cat Rainstorm "Come Snowstar I need to speak to you in private, Starclan has given me a prophesy," Then she walk to her den and started "_Flame and Ice shall fight for the clan, kin will fight kin, the Dragon's power must be realist, only then will the clans find peace_." then Rainstorm went limp.

a/w: I know short, but i can only writ short chapters so bear with me. I have horrible spelling and thanx to my Beta-reader. so I will try to update soon but I need 10 reviews first. (insert evil laughter)


	2. Chapter 1

I do not owen. :P

Pleas Forgive me, but I only got one review.

Chapter 1

It had ben two moons since the birth of the 3 kits and they had long ago opened their eye, Flamekit has green eyes, Icekit has blue eyes and Dragonkit has one gold (Right) eye and on silver eye (Left). Most of the clan were hostile to the odd kit and Dragonkit was genially shunned.

"Icekit come I want to see the elders and mom says I have to go with somebody!" yelled Flamekit from the entries.

Dragonkit responded "Il come with you!"

Icekit interrupted whatever Flamekit was about to say"I will come with you two!" So the trio went to the elders den, the elders stared at the small black kit in a mistrust, fear, distaste and/or pity. The small black kit did not let on that she notice any thing.

Spottedclaw greeted them with "So Flamekit, Icekit you brought the winged kit with you this time?"

Flamekit responded "It was Icekit's idea to bring Dragonkit."

"What! It was you that ask us if we could come." Was the furious response from Icekit.

"No, I only invited you to come and it was you ho in-knowledge her presence by saying "I will come with you two!" By the way if you did not notice that is as go as saying that she is a e." Was Flamekit's response.

Longleg interfered by saying "So your Dragonkit, why did you not visit hour lier?"

The small black she-cat responded with a "Spottedpelt told me that I must not leave the nusery with out bing invited by a fellow clan mate."

"But Flamekit did not invite you." was Spottedclaw's responses.

"But Icekit implied that I was to go with her and that she was expecting me and that I did not hear the part of Flamekit not invited just Icekit." Dragonkit said in a bored tone of voice.

Spottedclaw blink in surprised, she was impress she had never thought of it and then she asked "So can you use your wing?"

Now it was Dragonkit's tern to blink in surprised and responded "I never tried befor, in the nursery their no rom to starch and this is my first time out of the nursery besides taking 10 paw steps out of their."

At this remark both Eldear wits in sympathy for this young kit ho was so different from them and yet had all the same felling of a outcast would. It was sad to see one so young having to face such treatment. The regretted treated her with such petty concerns such as that their was now a cat with wing in the clan and that was unnatural. This kit needed love and friendship from more then her mom.

Dragonkit's joyous cries of exhalation cot both elders off grade and stair at the kit ho's wing were straight out. The wing were a cross with bird and bat wing. (P.S. I'm going to Post a picture of Dragonkit on fur a finite son :P) The other kits search in surprise and Snakeeyes came changing in and ask "What is going on here?"

Dragon kit responded with a squeal of joy and

jumped up and down will explaining why she was sooooooo happy "I have space my wing can move I can fly!" then she to off and flu to the nearby tee and landed on a branch and started to pant in exposition.

The west of the cats in the clearing started to mother then Spottedplet came running in and ask "What is Dragonkit doing up their!"

Dragonkit's response was pries less she yelled happily "I can fly, Spottedpelt! I can fly!" then the young kit dove off of the brach and started to flap her wing and then they notice the the young kit was losing altitude. The the small black she-cat fell a full tail from the ground. Then Dragonkit was jumping up and down in exhalation.

Then Spottedpelt went at the kit with a vengeance "You all most gave me a heat attack! You had no right to jump off of a tree branch like that! You could of gotten hurt or killed! Come its time to go back to the nursery." Then she garbed the kit by the scuff of its neck and proceeded to return to the nursery. By now what seemed to be the whole clan was gadded around the elders clearing and stair at the winged kit.

Snowstar stop her in her track with "Can I speak to Dragonkit for a moment pleas Spottedpelt?" Then when the she-cat did not let go of the small she-cat he said in a commending tone "That was a order Spottedpelt and if you don't want to leave this clan like the one before this you will obey me."

When Spottedpelt let go of Dragonkit she started to jump up and down and charter excitedly to the Clan Leader, but the only words that any cat could make out was "Fun.....Fly.....Wind.....I........Awesome.....And.....Owwww, why did you do that" the last had ben when Spottedpelt had wake her over the head with a forepaw.

"Shhhh. The Clan Leader wants to speak to you." Was the only explanation that Spottedpelt left for the warrior den.

Snowstar brought the young, exited, hyper kit to his den. Then he ask her if she had like flying and he would regret having ask that question for the next 4 moons. The young kit started the gibberish tacking for a whole hour. Then Snowstar let her go with a derect order to "Go Back To The Nursery."

The next 4 moons were spent exercising the kit's wing and plying with the other young cats ho did not think of her as a freak. Between that time one meager occurrence happened. "Earthpaw you have shown that you are a true warrior, it is time for you to receive your warrior name. From this day forward you shall be known as Earthfur." That day was one of the most exiting day of Dragonkit short life.

You must review, I will only update if I get 4 reviews got it?


	3. Chapter 2

So I need reviews! I only got a review of GinnyStar.

Chapter 2

6 Moons from the night that they received the prophesy.

Snowstar jumped on to the hight rock and started to speak "May all cat old enough to catch their on prey, It is time to name 3 more apprentices, Flamekit from this day on till you earn your warrior name you will be known as Flamepaw, your mentor will be Hollypelt! Dragonkit from this day on till you earn your warrior name you will be known as Dragonpaw, your mentor will be Rowenclaw! Icekit from this day on till you earn your warrior nome you will be known as Icepaw, I shall be your mentor!" Then Snowstar jumped off of the hight rock and went to talk to Hollepelt. Hollepelt went to Rowanclaw and told him to go on a Riveclan Border patrol with "Asheye, Poppypelt and Dragonpaw" Then he tend to Dukeclaw and ask him "Can you come on a Shadowclan border patrol with me, Flamepaw and Sandpaw?"

Snowstar told Icepaw to follow him to go gater moss.

From Icepaw point of view.

I was so exited to be chosen to be Snowstar's apprentice, she was even happy to go get moss, she started a conversation with him. "So why do cats look at Dragonpaw like that, I know that she has wing but it is an adventage to the clan not a curse or a sin that Starclan has abandon us or any thing right?"

His only response was "When I told the clan of the birth and condition of Dragonpaw they asked me if it was not wise to kill her or at the least exile her, they were appalled of the idea of a kit with wings. It turns out that Dragonpaw will be a great asset to the clan her senses appear to be higher then ours and she has more wisdom then some of the elders that I know. As soon as Shadowclan heard that she could fly and that she was Spottedpelt's kit they were outraged."

Icepaw interrupted before thinking about it and ask "Why were they outraged?"

Snowstar happy to have such a attentive apprentice respited "Well Spottedpelt was originally from Shadow clan, before you ask she left the clan after they found out that her mate was a rouge and killed him. Her mom was Ironheart and her sire was Greytail, she was one of the firmest warriors of the clan and it was rumored if any thing Starclan forbid happened and the spot of Deputy was opened the clan leader would have her as Deputy." (Reviews)

Icepaw was shock to hear this. She never thought mush of Spottedpelt, true she had treated any cat who would hurt her kit but she did not understand how such a paranoid cat could by such a great, loyal, respected warrior that cats from all clans respected. "So, that was why you said 'That was an order Spottedclaw and if you don't want to leave this clan like the one before this you will obey me' anyway what was the meaning of that anyway why did you say it in such a wordy manner instead of saying 'If you don't obey me I will kick you out of this clan' or some thing similar?" was Icepaw tentative question.

The only response to that question was "Pick up the moss like so" then Snowstar showed Icepaw how to pick up the moss.

From Flamepaw's point of view:

I can't believe that I'm the Deputes apprentice, but Icepaw the Clan Leader's apprentice that was just so unfair and Dragonpaw at lest she did not get such a high honer as them. Now they were going to go see the Shadowclan border.

At the Shadowclan border.

It stank, it was awful it was not like he actually would say so but he detested it. It reminded him slightly of Spottedclaw and Dragonpaw, no wonder that he dislike them. Hollypelt started explaining the importance of border patrols giving examples from story's and his own experiences. They met no one and headed back to camp, Flamepaw dissuaded that he was hungry and his mentor gave permission for him to go to the fresh kill pile to get somme fresh kill. When he finished he joined his sister in the apprentices den. Icepaw was awake and shared the information that she had gained with Flamepaw and in turn he discussed the information that he had gained from the tour. They discussed not to share the part about Shadowclan to Dragonpaw but the rest they would give for what she had learned from that day. They had just finished talking when Dragonpaw entered. They ask what happened? she responded with a "It all started with"

Star flash back

Dragonpaw was lagging behind because most of the outer cat did not like her she could feel the dislike coming of of them in waves aptly her mentor, she did not now why. She had never done any thing to them, not even the things that her litter mates did like chase a tail or run around and thing like that so wen she saw the strange cat that had stop close to the age of the border but at the other side of the river she assumed that they were Riverclan they left as son as they saw her. She heard a low grol from her mentor and the she stop in her track not close a north to be in range of a attack of any cat she made sure of that, which consisted of smelling the air and just feeling she could not explain it but she knew when somme one was nice and meat her hammer most of the time, because after all one's perspective could change at a moments notes. Anyway the patrol started to move again and she followed them but she still kept her diskettes from them. So the rest of the way was uneventful.

End of flash back

"So that is how it went." Was the end of Dragonpaws story.

"So how come you can sense when somme one is about to attack you?" ask a curious Icepaw.

"I feel the anger rolling of of them in waves" The only respond was quirk.

TBC__________________________________________________

Mantha: Why can't I have reviews?

Cindar: Because People don't reviews?


End file.
